The Rainbow Brightens the Sky
by sunstar13
Summary: Tsuna's a girl, Sora. A mishap with a malfunctioned 10-year bazooka has some relationships developing a little differently they were suppose to. But she's back and has to deal with what these relationships will bring her. RxFem!27 VxFem!27
1. Chapter 1: Return and Reborn

WARNING

THIS IS FOR ME, NOT THE READER

I made this for myself during school and decided since I have a account, I should actually upload fanfiction. Strange idea huh? Tsuna's become a Fem!Tsuna with blond hair. And better grades. And more aware of others. Who may also be a MarySue, I'm not sure. This has been updated 5/13/11 Sat.

Reborn and The Maid

*POOF*

Reborn turned quickly at the pink smoke that popped into existence behind him.

*Cough Cough*

He recognized that cough/voice. He pushed away the small relief at seeing one unharmed, blond haired, future Mafia boss. The smoke completely cleared, revealing Sorako "Sora" Sawada and... why was she wearing a maid uniform? She was also holding a wig and glasses that he didn't look to closely at. He decided to give his usual greeting and form of love, a flying kick to the head. Which she sensed coming and dove out of the way with a classic, for her, "Hieee!". Annoyed at her dodge, he pointed is gun strait at her forehead. With a sadistic tutor glint in his eye at her started face, he questions her.

"When were you and what did you do?"

Her face flushed, she was hesitant, but his weapon pointed at her, she knew she needed to answer his questions.

"I, uh, got sent to the past..." her eyes lowered, tearing up. Then she take a deep breath and her head snaps up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would take so long for me to get back! And when I met Luce-nee- I-" her voice stumbled.

"Luce?" What? She went that far into the past?

"I did disguise myself, but I ended up meeting you and the other Arcobaleno!" She blurted out. She looked at him, holding back tears,

"I know it was suppose to happen, but I wanted to warn you about the curse! Watching you guys leave was so hard!"

That wig, those glasses, that outfit!

"Sa-ku-ra?" his whispered weakly.

She ignored the gun and grabbed him, pulling him close, apologizing over and over, barely holing back tears.

"Quiet Dame-Sora!" He snapped out. She slammed her mouth shut and looked down to the sort of infant in her arms, questions in her watery eyes. Thought flew by in his mind of the young maid Luce had found for them before the curse. His heart tightened as the emotions he had suppressed for girl resurfaced.

"Show what we gave you." An order, not a request.

She wordlessly pulled out the necklace given to by Fon and them before they left. A circle with 7 rainbow colored stones gleamed gently in the light, for from its view only a few days had past since it was created. He nodded to show he was done and she put it back under her shirt.

He hopped out of her arms and spoke as he left the room.

"Go to your mom and guardians, they've been worried."

She just sat there for a few seconds after he was gone. Her intuition tells her he wasn't angry, but he felt something, what was it?

"Ah!" Her mom! Her guardians! She quickly stood up and rushed out of the room calling out she was back.

AN: Well, that's the first chapter. I've already written chapter 2 and 3, but I haven't typed them up. I'm not sure I'm going to do any more though. Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2: Call for Mammon

AN: Well, here's chapter 2, Mammon's point of view. Hey that rhymed! Well I only have the first 3 chapters written and the 3rd is shorter than the 1st. Mammon's also really OOC, but I kind of figured he was kind of an outcast growing up so he's not used to having people close to him, making him cute/shy when dealing with the girl he likes. Even if he's older. When Lussuria speaks I added ~, because it would be annoying to add hearts. Which I think fit Lussuria. Well then, if people actually enjoy reading this then go ahead. Put up 5/17/11 Tuesday.

Mammon and The Maid

"~It's for you, Mammon dear!~" Said the smiling Lussuria. Mammon humph'ed and floated over. He was annoyed to say the least when he discovered it was the sun Arcebaleno calling.

"This had better be good."

Belphegor laughed curiously in the background, for Mammon never received calls.

"I know where Sakura is."

All the air left his body at that moment; He sat down in shock, suddenly losing all his concentration to float.

"How..." His voice was shaky, "She's alive?"

_And would be an old woman now._

A annoying voice in his head had to ruin this. Bel, Squalo and Lussuria all stared in surprise at his behavior. All of which he ignored.

"Yes, and she's only a few hours older than when we left."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"What the hell does that mean!" he growled into the phone.

"Did Mammon just swear?" asked Bel. They were now all in shock.

"My student recently got hit by a malfunctioning 10-year-Bazooka-"

"What does-" I began to interrupt.

"Just Listen!" I angrily closed my mouth, fuming.

"Sora was hit, but because it was malfunctioning instead of sending her ten years in the future it send her further into the past."

His breath caught._ Could it be?_

"She met with Luce, who decided to trust her and brought Sora with her to the meeting place of those who would become the Arcebaleno. Not wanting to change the future, she disguised herself and used a fake name." Reborn fished.

"She... is Sakura..." It was more statement than question.

The memories pressed into his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her flustered face. How she knew he was different but considered him fine the way he was. He had loved her then. Pain at remembering how much he missed Sakura throbbed through him. No, she was Sora now. He flashed back to the young girl who his boss had fought not long ago. She had beaten them. She had amazed him, he couldn't help but be interested in her. Now it made sense why he was drawn to her. He must have unconsciously recognized her manner, her voice. He could see them connect; they were similar when he thought about it. Even if she is next in line for Vongola boss, even though his boss hates her, even though he was trapped in the body of an infant... He had loved her then and he loved her now.

Reborn interrupted his thoughts, "You contact Verde." Then Reborn hung up.

Mammon pulled back and stared at the phone. He turned to see the Varia staring at him, silently with wide eyes, looking like they had never seen him before. Even Levi couldn't it help but look. Only the boss looked like he didn't care. Bel opened his mouth, about to speak, before Mammon interrupted him.

"I'm going to Japan. I don't know how long I'll be there." He turned to leave.

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! What he hell does that mean trash! What was that call about!"

Mammon ignored the loud swordsman, but one tiara-wearing prince blocked his way.

"Shishishi, The Prince wants to know what that call was about."

"It's none of your business" was his terse reply back. He intended to go around.

"Trash." The boss. He stopped. It was an order to answer.

"It's Arcebaleno business." That wasn't completely untrue.

"~My, Who is this Sakura?~" sang out Lussuria.

He flinched. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but the elite assassin squad Varia aren't most people.

"Shishi, does Mammon have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm leaving." He tried hiding the blush on his cheeks, but once again his reaction was noticed.

"What the hell, you're a damn baby!" Squalo.

"Che, Fine." Xanxus' words rang out, and they all turned to him. Mammon was internally smiling. Then they had to ruin it.

"The Prince is going too."

"Oooh~ Then I must come too!~ I must see the girl who caught Mammon's attention!~"

"Voiiiiii! The Varia is going to Japan!"

The Varia is going to Japan. Mammon was paralyzed. But with a dashed look around he realized no one was paying him any attention and he quickly fled.

This was a disaster! If the boss went anywhere near Saku-(no it's Sora now), the boss would kill her! Or at least try to, she had beat him once before. Although, that doesn't mean she could do it again... Arg! He pushed his mind of it for a moment and entered his room, turning on his computer. He had to alert Verde. He began an email.

_Verde, Sakura has been found, she's in Japan with Reborn..._

As he typed he couldn't help but continue thinking. Sorako, the girl who defeated Xanxus. When he looked back he couldn't help but notice how cute she was. He blushed at his thoughts.

Sora, I'll see you soon.

AN: I doubt I'll be doing anything beyond chapter 3. I have to change the summery to exclude Skull and just make it officially a RebornxFem!TsunaxMammon fanfic. If you spot any mistakes tell me. Thank you everyone for not flaming! And for reading! Even though I really only put this up for myself!


End file.
